Presence Magic
Presence Magic is an Inner White Art that allows the White Mage to use their inner azoth to affect and control their presence, which is the state of being present in a place whether it be physically or metaphysically like when a person is thinking about someone. In short, Presence Magic is a magic that turns the simple fact that they exist into a weapon to use against opponents or to aid allies. Description Presence Magic is a magic that requires a high-level of self awareness. Users of this magic must know what them being present in any given place at any given time means to others and their environment. Does it cause distress? Do people feel relieved? These are all questions a Presence Magic user must be able to answer along with many others. Like other White Arts, Presence Magic uses inner azoth. Inner Azoth is a type of energy that drives a white magician to physical, mental, and spiritual perfection. Otherwise, known as complete enlightenment. Inner Azoth is a white magician's reason for living and their key to achieve complete enlightenment. By devoting their life to seeking out knowledge, one can use their knowledge of magic to allow them to connect their piece azoth with their magic power to create the unusual energy that is inner azoth. After creating inner azoth the white mage will draw in a few ambient ethernano particles into their body. The ethernano particles are influenced by the user's will to improve so that the particles reflect the reason. In the case of Presence Magic, it changes the particles to reflect the fact that the user wants their very presence to bring good to the world. From here, the mutated ethernano particles are merged with the white mage's Inner Azoth. This merging creates a special link to one's very essence, the set of attributes that make the user who they fundamentally are. Creating a link to their essence is how a user of Presence Magic is able to change what it means for them to be present in a given location at a given time. This is where the questions come in. In order to change and manipulate something one must know what they are changing and manipulating. When it comes to manipulating their presence a user can make their presence disappear to make themselves completely undetectable to the point that they might as well not exist, divide their presence into several locations make it seem like they are everywhere, or infuse their presence into something to possess a target or make themselves seem like allies or at least make them recognizable. The affecting one's presence is where Presence Magic's true potential comes from. They can change their presence so that it brings about unusual changes. These changes can include healing allies just because they are close by, weather changes, change how they appear to others, bring about unexplainable disasters, or control someone's emotions. This is just the start for mages who have manged to master this magic and those who have mastered the magic can bring about so many changes that it can appear as if they can warp reality. An example of this is a select few can remove the boundary of illusion and the reality of being there to turn themselves into an illusion or from an illusion to being real. Presence Magic spells of the highest caliber are known as the Presence Magic Secert Arts. The Secert Arts allow the user to combine a Magical Aura with Presence to evolve the abilities of Presence Magic to allow them to perform spells that are unbelievably large to the point that the spells can effect areas as large as islands. Instead of effecting the user's presence, the spells effect the pressure that surrounds their Magical Aura to give them the ability to change what effects their Magical Aura has on an area in a similar way as they can with their presence. The focus on magic power instead of one's presence is why the spells are so powerful. The Territory Arts are spells that are slightly stronger than normal spells, but a lot weaker than Secret Arts. In terms of function, the Territory Arts are the opposite of the Secret Arts. Instead of trying to affect as much as possible it tries to focus in on a single target and does so by incorporating some of the principles of the magic it was named after known as Territory. When using these spells a user expands their presence and sends it to a target so that their presence is surrounding the target of their choosing. This allows them to achieve a sort of omnipresence in the small area and because of this they can manipulate the area just by altering their presence. They can control anything in the area down to how time flows or how gravity or the spatial area of the area acts. The magic does come with a number of weaknesses. The biggest weakness it has just happens to be its biggest strength: how it involves one's presence. Due to this fact all an opponent needs to do to make themselves immune to the effects of Presence Magic is to ignore the user as ignoring is the act of pretending like someone's presence is nonexistent. Another weakness is that they can't bring change to someone's life such as make them die just because they are close to the user. This magic can certainly be used on its own, but it is more common to see it used alongside another magic. Many mages do this to allow themselves to perform feats with their primary magic that would ordinarily be impossible. One example is a Fire Dragon Slayer may learn Presence Magic to give themselves the ability to reduce everything to ash with their presence alone. Mages who do this usually learn Presence Magic's inferior and more common form, Existence Magic. Unlike Presence Magic, Existence Magic isn't a Lost Magic. Subspecies Abilities *'Advanced Magic Power Manipulation:' **'Magic Concealment:' *'Shapeshifting:' *'Enhanced Awareness:' **'Presence Sensing:' *'Teleportation:' Spells Basic Spells *'Peaceful Intent:' *'Healing Presence:' *'Holy Presence:' Intermediate Spells *'Divine Presence:' *'Mark of the Hero:' *'Authoritative Presence:' Advanced Spells Territory Arts Secret Arts Trivia Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:White Arts Category:White Art Category:Presence Magic